


the day that Gideon's life changed

by Lightning_McQuinn



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Duolingo - Fandom
Genre: I'm gay (idk I'm running out of tags), I'm running out of tags, M/M, No beta we die like Gideon and Hotch's Wife, Why Did I Write This?, crack ship, mlm, probably horribly written, this is for my girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_McQuinn/pseuds/Lightning_McQuinn
Summary: It's been four years since agent Jason Gideon left the FBI, he had two much time on his hands, so he decided to take french lessons on a new app, Duolingo. Little did he know, this decision would change his life forever.
Relationships: Jason Gideon/Duolingo
Kudos: 4





	the day that Gideon's life changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+girlfriend).



It was 4 am and former FBI Agent Jason Gideon was sleeping, when a notification, Gideon groaned as he turned on his phone, the glowing screen lit up the dark room. He saw that he had a notification from none other than the Duolingo bird himself, it said "You forgot your French lesson, now I'm coming"  
Gideon heard a bang at his door, grabbing his gun, Gideon went to inspect the noise. As he turned the corner, he saw the most beautiful sight, it was Duo. He had luscious green feathers, his beak was as yellow as the sun, his eyes were the color of charcoal. The bird stared at him intently  
"Why are you staring at me?" the bird glared  
"I-I'm sorry" Gideon stammered and his heart was racing, he never felt this way before. "You're just so beautiful"  
Duo's gaze softened  
"Y-you think I'm beautful?"  
Gideon nodded his head and looked away bashingly  
"No one's ever found me beautiful, all they do is make fun of me because they have a vendetta against birds"  
"I think birds are sexy" Was the former agent's response  
The bird's gaze drifted across the room, he eyed the chocolate brown couch "Do you mind if I sit down?" He asked  
Gideon shook his head "PLEASE sit down!  
jamiebee.exe's profile picture  
i’m s c a r e d  
Duo sat on the couch, "You're couch is brown, it's really pretty, it reminds me of shit"

Gideon looked at him like he'd grown a third eye "Uh do you want to watch a horror movie?"  
Duo nodded his head shyly "What move?"

"Friday the 13th"

"Okay!"  
They were halfway through the movie when the bird began to get scared. Duo began to cling to Gideon as he became more scared.  
Gideon softly rubbed the bird's back "It's okay Duo" He whispered "I'll protect you"  
The bird looked at him with eyed eyes "Promise?"  
Gideon gazed into his eyes "I promise" Gideon and Duolingo began to lean in for a kiss, and Gideon tasted Duo's hard and smooth beak. They began to make out, "You're so sexy" Gideon moaned  
"En Francais" Duolingo the sexy bird bitch replied

"Tu es tellement sexy" Gideon replied seductively

"Gideon" Duo asked while nibbling his ear

"Yes Daddy Duo?" was the man's response

"Will you marry me?"

Gideon looked at him and began to squeal like a little girl receiving a puppy "Yes"

Then they fucked, got married and had half bird half human babies.


End file.
